


One Wish

by NightshadeDawn



Series: That happened... [59]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: "Merry Christmas Little Shits 2018 - Day 12"Koushi and Daichi should have known better when it comes to their kids.





	One Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: We took our kids to Santa's workshop together and they both wished we'd get together.

        Shouyou and Htioka were best friends, in the same preschool class. As such, there were often a lot of playdates between the two. Because of the playdates, their respective fathers, Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Koushi, had gotten to know each other quite a bit. 

        After the close proximity, it was no wonder the fathers had become friends as well, and both were in agreement of the idea when Hitoka and Shouyou proposed the idea of going and seeing Santa when the time came. 

        So Daichi loaded them all up in the car and drove out to the mall. Shouyou took Hitoka’s hand in one hand, and Koushi’s in the other, Hitoka taking Daichi’s.

        The parents led the children around for a while, picking up Christmas parents for their respective recipients as they went. They were nearing the venue the “north pole” had been set up in when Hitoka and Shouyou leaned their heads together and started giggling. 

        Koushi and Daichi looked at each other with bemused looks as they got in line. 

        It wasn’t a busy day, and there weren’t many people in line before them. Hitoka went first, leaving Shouyou to shuffle on his feet, hopping back and forth, until it was his turn. 

        Hitoka went up to Santa, looking back only a couple time, before climbing alone onto his lap. After a moment, she leaned over and whispered in his ear. He asked her something quietly, and she excitedly pointed to their little group, making Shouyou give a big smile. 

        Hitoka turned back to Santa with a pout, and he patted her head softly, whispering to her and making her grin brightly. She ran off of him and joined Shouyou and their dads. 

        With a bemused smile, Santa beckoned Shouyou forward. Shouyou skipped over to him and Santa helped him up onto his lap. 

        “So, young man, what is your name?” he asked. 

        “Sawamura Shouyou!” Shouyou proclaimed proudly. 

        Santa’s eyes twinkled. “And is there anything in particular you’d like for Christmas this year?”

        Shouyou almost bubbled over in excitement. “I want Hi-chan’s papa to marry my Daddy!” he exclaimed, his voice echoing around the room. He gesture to the group still standing at the front of the line. “I wanna have Hi-chan as my sister, but Hi-chan doesn’t have a mama, and I think Koushi-san is cool too! Then I could have two daddies.”

        Santa laughed his rumbling laughter, shaking his head while he patted Shouyou’s head. “Well, young man, I make no absolute promises, but I’ll see what I can do,” he said, a twinkle in his eye as he looked over at the fully, duly embarrassed Koushi and Daichi. 

        After a couple more moments, Shouyou jumped off of Santa’s lap and ran back to his dad, grabbing his hand. After Daichi scurried the group away, he knelt in front of Shouyou. 

        “You… shouldn’t say stuff like that in public,” Daichi reprimanded. “Or to Santa.”

        Shouyou tilted his head. “Why not?” he asked. 

        Daichi’s eyes widened and he spluttered for a second. “Shou… I…”

        Hitoka whimpered, gripping her skirt while her eyes watered. “Hi- Hi-chan asked for Papa and Daichi-san to get married like Shou-chan,” she whimpered. “Is Hi-chan bad then?”

        Koushi’s eyes widened and he looked from his daughter to Daichi. He picked the quietly crying Hitoka and rubbed her back. “No, Hi-chan,” he said soothingly. “No, Hi-chan is not bad.”

        Daichi ruffled Shouyou’s forehead as he stood. “Shou-chan isn’t bad either,” he said in defeat. “You just embarrassed us.”

        “Although…” Koushi said, turning to Daichi with a mischievous smirk. “They must have gotten the idea from somewhere. And I’ve been meaning to ask you out for coffee. What do you say?”

        Daichi let out a laugh as he covered his face. “What can I say? Yeah, I’d love to.”

* * *

 

_ Several Years Later _

        Hinata set another prop box down, wiping sweat off his brow. He and his boyfriend Kageyama were working part time as Santa’s elves that year in his workshop. 

        Kageyama came in with the final box and another elf began hanging the garland from Hinata’s. Hinata gave a nostalgic look around the place as the others hung up decorations and prepared for “Santa's” arrival the next day. 

        Kageyama went to stand behind Hinata’s, placing an arm around Hinata’s shoulder. “Bring back memories?” he asked. 

        Hinata turned to look up at Kageyama, leaning into his hold. “Did I ever tell you about how I got my parents together?” he asked. 

        Kageyama raised an eyebrow. “No, I don’t think you have.”

**Author's Note:**

> On the final day of Christmas, Nightshade gave to me - cute kiddos  
> [Cuddle time with Asahi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150099)  
> [more Kirikami](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148374#main)  
> [Hogwarts shenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127119)  
> [a knitted jumper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094317)  
> [a falling Kaminari](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088707)  
> [tease instead of smut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082614)  
> [a Christmas parent trap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074133)  
> [a rare pair of three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061836)  
> [McClain family fluff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012412)  
> [And Bakudeku with a lot of cheese](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011824)


End file.
